


The Monk and The Dragon.

by Trashcanfiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragon Genji Shimada, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Identity, M/M, Mental Instability, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Self-Harm, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanfiction/pseuds/Trashcanfiction
Summary: Zenyatta/Dragon Genji AUThe wandering monk Zenyatta hears rumours of a monster stalking the mountains of Sweden and seeks answers. What he finds is both beautiful and tragic.*Mild Warning for descriptions of self-harm and animal death. Yes its a dragon doing it but still.





	1. It started with rumours

**Author's Note:**

> I started a thing! I have no idea when I'll finish this but I wanted to at least get the set up for the story done.

**Prologue**

 

Birds sang from unseen perches, calling across the valley to signal a new day. Specks of dew rose with the morning sun, giving way to the fresh smell of grass and earth. Zenyatta moved at a slow, meticulous pace up the narrow mountain trail. He hovered a foot or so off the ground, hands clasped together and fingers pointed upwards, Mala swaying lazily in a circular formation above his head. The nine golden orbs pulsed with harmonious energy around him, chiming with symbols few outside his own kind could read. Though the monk often avoided walking when travelling due to his weak legs, he did not usually use his Mala so openly, at least not outside of combat. From time to time he would send one of them off the path, into the forest, over a hill, down a ravine. Zenyatta could not see beyond his own optic array in a literal sense, but the monk could sense and feel through his orbs, 'seeing' in a way that was often hard to describe to those who could not open their inner eye.

Twigs snapped and the Zenyatta turned at the sound, seeing nothing in front of him but rolling hills, but taking notice of the deer grazing somewhere deep in the forest where one of his orbs had gone. It was a buck, with large velvet antlers, he sensed a silhouette of golden harmonious contentment, broken for a moment by flakes of purple when it noticed the orb.

Zenyatta pulled it back, giving the animal its space, not wishing to give it any reason to feel threatened. Sure enough the buck returned to its meal, paying the orb little mind, and Zenyatta couldn't help but pause to enjoy the tranquil sight.

Things seemed so peaceful, it made him doubt the rumours that had lead him there in the first place.

Finally the monk came upon an old wooden bridge marked by two stone pillars, beyond it he could see tall chimney stacks poking out over the tree tops.

Halfway across the bridge was a small child, sat with his bare feet dangling over the shallow brook running underneath. Because Zenyatta made no footsteps, the boy did not notice him until the soft chiming of his orbs caused him to turn. Large oval eyes stared up from underneath a red cap with some kind of sports logo on it.”Oh!” Oh wow! An Omnic!”

Zenyatta came to a stop in front of him, and the child scrambled to his feet, only for his hat to slip from his head. With a quick motion the monk caught it before it was given chance to take flight over the railing and into the water. His Mala returned to around his neck as he placed his feet back into the ground. ”Greetings little one, is this Alosena?” Though he could not smile, there was a warmth in Zenyattas tone as he placed the hat back on the boys head.

The child grinned, showing off two missing front teeth. “Yep! Sure is! Only place anywhere for miles. Who you looking for?” He looked Zenyatta up and down, taking note of his clothing, and the fact that he was floating.”I never saw an Omnic like you on tv. You sure look skinnier up close.”

Zenyatta chuckled, not at all dishevelled by the childs questions or remarks. Omnics were not as common so deep into the country-side, that was a shame. ”Just looking for somewhere to rest, I have been travelling for quite sometime, so I am afraid I am not at my most...presentable.” He mused, wondering if the boy had ever seen the shambali on tv, but could not make the connection due to Zenyattas worn and dirtied attire.

“That's okay! Come with me! My uncle runs the only inn. He's gonna be super shocked to see you!” With an air of excitement only the truly young could express the boy ran off, looking back and motioning for Zenyatta to follow with enthusiastic waves.

 

\---

 

Livestock had been going missing, sheep, goats, cows, some even claimed the deer population had been growing smaller these past two years. The lack of any animal carcases had many assume the community was being targeted by poachers, others believed there was something living in the forest. Something big.

Zenyatta had heard about the Beast of Alosena in the town just below the mountain itself. But it had not been strange rumours of some unseen monster that had first drawn him to seek out the truth

An old mechanic had been nice enough to let the omnic recharge in his garage for the night in exchange for some company, and Zenyatta, after days of travelling alone through the vast Swedish countryside, had been more then happy to accept.

They had sat and talked for a good many hours, the monk telling tales of his journey across the world, while the Mechanic replied with stories about his own life. How he had grown up in the mountain hamlets, married his childhood sweetheart, then left to volunteer as an engineer during the Omnic Wars. His husband had been a solider, his empty casket had been buried in the towns cemetery.

Zenyatta had expressed his sympathies, and the old man had laughed and told him it was life, they had been happier then most, even if it had been a short happiness together. He still had his children and his grandchildren, and his memories.

But the mechanics nostalgia for the past quickly turned to worries about the future, and the family he still had. Zenyatta could sense the disheartened feelings of dread when he had explained that more and more people seemed to be fleeing from the mountain, his own son had been forced to leave his home of twenty years after he had found half his cattle gone over night.

“They'll be no-one left at this rate.” The white haired man had muttered with a sad, tiered sigh.

And so the next day, after thanking his host, the monk had set out to find answers.


	2. Lurking Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta finds a place to stay in Alosena.
> 
> Warning for animal death!

The hamlet of Alosena was quaint in its size. Zenyatta had seen both smaller and larger settlements over the years; tucked away in the still green corners of the world. Such places were often untouched by outside concerns, and that seemed to be how the people liked it. He walked behind the boy, who continually ran ahead before stopping to wait for the omnic to catch up. Any locals who happened to see them spared Zenyatta a questioning look, but nothing more. He found it a little sad that indifference was one of the kinder reactions he had faced on his journey.

They came to a stop outside a small two story building, the word OPEN painted on a blank hanging from the door.” This is where my uncle lives, but he's at work right now. My mom should be working the front desk though!” The boy smiled, rubbing his nose on his sleeve and sniffing, the cold morning air making his cheeks red.

Zenyatta tilted his head, array staring.” Isn't it a school day? Why ain't you in school?”

The boy clicked his tongue and shrugged.”Cus all the adults took all the kids down into town. Only me and Ms Lundins baby are left.” A chime rang out as he pulled the door open and motioned for Zenyatta to step inside.”My brother Arvid is still around but he's fifteen and boring.”

Again, Zenyatta couldn't help but chuckle at the boys honesty.”I see, and what is your name little one?” The monk stepped inside, his sensors picking up the smell of lavender as the warmth covered him like a welcoming blanket. Even if the cold didn't effect him like it did humans, he could still appropriate a cosy atmosphere.

The boy appeared at his side again. “I'm Elliot! What's your name? Does it have numbers in it? Or those symbols that mean words like Delta and Alpha? I saw Omnic's on tv with names like that!”

Elliot rocked on the balls of his feet, swinging his arms around with pent up energy. His eyes were never still, looking over Zenyatta as if every piece of him was something to work out and study.

Zenyatta resisted the urge to make his Mala spin, now was not the time to show off. “haha No, sadly not. I am Tekhartha Zenyatta. It's nice to meet you, Elliot.” He offered his hand, array flickering with a smile. Elliot stared at it, then reached out, moving Zenyattas fingers and turning over the omnics hand, not catching on to the handshake.

Something creaked and a door opened somewhere, followed by footsteps as someone descended the stairs. A women with grey streaked reddish hair appeared around the desk, staring through black framed glasses at Zenyatta.”Oh...Well...this is new.” She sounded more amused then shocked by the omnics presence.”I don't suppose you're here to fix our generator? You don't look dressed for it.”

Before Zenyatta could answer, Elliot practically leaped over the desk, dirty knees hitting the wood as he scrambled to the other side, the women smacked his behind before he could make it all the way over.”Elliot! Don't climb over like that!”

”Owch! But mom! He wants a room mom! He's an omnic! Isn't that cool! His names Tek-Teck-heart-ha!”

“Ah, Zenyatta.” The monk corrected softly.” Please, call me Zenyatta.”

 

\--

 

Zenyatta had been given a room for next to nothing. The woman at the front desk, Alma, had muttered something about it being pointless to charge more, business was dead and wouldn't be getting any better. He had thanked her all the same, and bid both she and the Elliot a good day. Though the boy continued to follow him right up until they reached his room on the second floor. The child bounced from foot to foot, his face held a look of mild disappointment. ”Don't leave without telling me okay?! I wanna ask you stuff!” He pleaded, tugging on the monks sash.

Zenyatta reached out and patted him on the head. “I wouldn't dream of it.” He had enjoyed the child’s company after all. Elliot smile, giggling as he ran back down the corridor. Zenyatta waited until he was out of sight, then unlocked his door.

The room was coloured in yellows and oak browns, a single sized bed and a small round night-stand hugged the right hand wall. Above the bed was a plain rectangular mirror, probably placed there to reflect more light from the window facing opposite it. In the left hand corner was a panoramic screen, and from what Zenyattas optics could pick up, it doubled as a television and an interface.

He closed the door behind him, taking note of the small cushioned stool and wooden closet tucked away in the other corners. This was more then enough for him, much more luxurious then sleeping under shrugs, though he would miss the birds.

He pulled the stool from the corner and sat in front of the screen, rousing the system from sleep mode with a light tap. An artistic illustration of a mountain appeared, followed by a box that asked if he would like to connect to the internet. He selected yes and waited.

The signal was weak, three bars blinking to one, then nothing before repeating in random patterns. He tried the voice call option all the same, hoping luck would be on his side. The connecting symbol spun, ten seconds turned to twenty, then half a minuet.

The omnic made a disappointed sound with his synth and hung up.”I should have called you back in town brother.” He muttered to himself.

Though back in town he had not thought it necessary to contact Mondatta for advice.

Zenyatta turned his optics towards the window, staring at the fog that had settled over the mountain peak. It should have been a beautiful sight, yet there were things troubling him.

There was something here, something he had not felt while travelling into the maw of the mountain.

Alosena felt worn, tense, and sickly in a way that only came with collective anxiety. The locals were on edge, prickled with discord, and though he did not understand where this aura of...foreboding was coming from, Zenyatta could feel the dread that blanketed the hamlet. He wondered if this was what the atmosphere of a cursed village felt like?

He stood up and moved closer to the window, pressing his fingers to the glass as if trying to touch what he could not see. He gazed out towards the sea of green trees beyond the boundary, trying to imagine strange unknown things hiding in the shadows. Was there really something living out there in the forest?

Human paranoia did not often need truth to fuel its flames, but it would be presumptuous to assume the fear were unwarranted. After all, if not some monster, there could still be dangerous things at work. Other humans preying on the settlements isolated nature, using their fear to keep them out the forest was a possibility. Or maybe some foreign animal had wondered into the era and upset the balance of the food chain here.

For now, Zenyatta would trust the Iris and take what was to come in stride.

If there was something out there, surely he would be able to find it? Much later, he would realize how painfully unprepared he had been.

 

\--

 

There was screaming, something was screaming, screeching until it bubbled. Too much sound, too much sound and too much red. The smell, copper, salt, it was everywhere, it was sickening and sweet, repulsive and desirable. Warmth on the tongue and in the throat, shivers of revulsion and satisfaction as bones cracked and skin tore. More screaming, weak, incoherent. _Weak_ , _pathetic_.

 

Stop.

 

But the nerves wanted to feel it, feel the thing squirm between teeth and jaws. Feel the pulse quicken then grow still as struggling muscles went limp. It felt good. It numbed out everything else. No need to think, just burning sensation until the sounds had stopped. There were so many reds standing out against the grey of the world now. So bright, so intoxicating in taste and smell. Everything was taken, everything was chewed into pieces to fill the inside. Drown it, drown it in the smell and the taste of meat.

Something was getting closer.

Sounds, there were more sounds, made by living, breathing meat. More things to tear and...and-

 

No.

 

Stop.

 

The nerves thought against the echoes, the scent of the leaving meat growing stronger. There would be more red to taste, more to sooth the pain, more to-

 

No.

 

Stop.

 

Hide.

 

The wind picked up over the valley without warning. A chorus of snapping branches rang out as the trees seemed to shake and tremble in tandem. Two figures glanced up at the sound of the leaves dancing above their heads. The older man pulled his rifle from his shoulder, motioning for his younger companion to stop. A moment passed, and when the older man did nothing more, the boy spoke.

“...Uncle?”

“Hush.” He quickly snapped, trying to listen, for what the young man had no idea. The only thing he could hear was the wind. But that was the problem, wasn't it? Forests shouldn't have been so silent, no birds singing, no wild life of any kind, not even a damn squirrel seemed to be about today.

The older man didn't like it.

“Right. We're going back.” He turned to the boy, who looked beyond irritated by the news.

“B-but we've been trying to find that cow for hours! I thought you said you had its trail?”

“I know what I said Arvid. Now none of your cheek.” He licked his cracked lips and walked passed his nephew, forcing himself not walk faster then he wanted to.”Come on, ya Mother will have my hide if I keep you out here after dark.”

Sucking air through his teeth, Arvid followed, sparing a moment to look over his shoulder as if expecting to see the missing cow just out of reach. Instead, he noticed something odd.

The branches of a tree that stretched about ten or so feet above the trail were broken. He slowed his pace a little, squinting at the way the branches hung limply from where they had been snapped. The wind...couldn't have done that. Right?

“Hurry up back there!”

Arvid jumped back into reality, feeling the hairs on his neck stand on end as he turned away.”S-sorry!” He hurried back down the trail at the brisk pace after his Uncle, oblivious to the large, looming shape that had been watching them both through the trees.

Long discoloured talons pierced into the body of an old oak with horrific ease. Blood dripped from bared teeth and pooled onto the earth, close to where the mangled body of a dairy cow lay. The creature let out a trembling snarl, muscles pulled tight under armoured skin, claws tearing into tree bark over and over in barely held back rage. It wanted to run and catch and bite, yet would not turn its violence away from the oak. Even as the boy ran and it saw his retreating back, _exposed_. A single green pupil thinned in focused instinct at the sight.

It was too much.

Like a sprung trap bloodstained teeth snapped around one of the creatures forelegs. There was no cry of pain as its powerful jaws bit down harder, drawing blood. It released and bit down again at a different angle, scales peeling off tarnished skin, new scars forming over dozens of old ones. When the humans could no longer be heard or smelt on the breeze, the creature loosened its hold on the scarred and mutilated tree. It did not release its own limb for another full minuet, pinkish saliva drooling from its mouth. Then, with slow, sluggish movements, the teeth were finally pulled free, leaving the wound to blossom and leak out. It stung, but it always stung.

The beast limped on all fours towards the long cooled corpse, paying no heed to its damaged leg as it took the cow into its maw and slunk deeper into the forest, speckling a trail of red in its wake.

 

 


	3. A cry in the dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta goes on a strange walk, he also interacts with a lot of animals.

The forest was still and silent, its trees thin and bare like bones stretching out towards a dark that held no moon or stars. Zenyatta walked on a carpet of dead and rotting leaves along a narrow path, his footsteps the only ambience to keep him company.

Where he was going he could not remember, he only knew it was where he had to be. With every step taken the trees seemed to became more twisted and deformed, long jagged marks ran over their ruined bark, bleeding luminous purple that seemed to fester and radiate.

Zenyatta felt the echoes of so many things as he walked, not the life that should have surrounded him, but a chaotic cacophony pushing against his body the closer he came to his destination. He had often tried to describe what pure discord felt like to his fellow monks back at the temple. Most had only sensed the fragments found in any person, flickers of anxiety, sadness; loss, doubts. But alas, most of his brothers and sisters had not ventured far from their mountain home once they had learnt to touch the iris. Zenyatta had seen much, and felt much more in his travels.

Discord could be warm or cold, it could be soft and heavy, or sharp and light. It all depended on the mental and emotional state of the person. What he felt now was heat, the uncomfortable kind that came from standing too close to a bomb fire, yet not close enough for it to burn. It was overwhelming enough to make Zenyattas fans pick up speed in an attempt to regulate his internal temperature. So much negative energy concentrated in one place should have been enough reason to stay away, but there was something else, something that was calling him, despite the urge to pull away.

He...he had to find it.

The earth and trees gave way to natural stone formations covered in moss. Zenyatta found himself surrounded on either side by an overgrown embankment to steep to climb. A ravine? Had he seen this place before? Then something broke the silence of the dead world, ad Zenyattas array flickering in shock when he heard the soft, unmistakeable sound of sobbing far ahead.

His core went cold.

Without wasting another moment his footsteps grew quicker, his chassis trembled with effort against the urge to shrink away from that intense heat of still pressing down on his body.

He ignored it.

The sobbing grew louder and more breathless the closer he ventured to its source, his distress only deepening when he realized it was the high pitched crying of a child.

The biting sensation of discord increased rapidly, all at once Zenyatta felt himself burning up, his movements feeling slow and constricted. He tried to find his balance, but something was keeping him unfocused. Was his vision tinted purple?

By the time he reached the end of the ravine he could not keep himself standing. His fans working at full speed in an attempt to keep his insides from overheating. He could feel the steam coming off his body while condensation dripped from his metal frame. Discord should not have manifested like this, it should not have effected the world in such a physical way...unless this was not-?

The sobbing picking up again broke the moment of Lucidity.

Zenyatta stood before the open black maw of a cave.

That was where the inferno was coming from, that was where the child was. Now so close, the Omnic could make out other sounds between the frantic sobbing. Sniffling and weak whimpers, gasps of air and small trembling hiccups from the unstable breathing, he had heard such sounds before, and it always broke his core to hear them.

Shaking, Zenyatta tried to move, pushing himself upwards, forehead array blinking dangerously as he ignored the warnings flashing in his optics. He couldn't, he wouldn't just leave them down there in the dark. They sounded so lost, without hope; who had left them all alone down there?

“P-please. Is...is someone where?” His own voice startled him, and from the sudden dead silence that followed his question, it had startled whoever was in the cave. There was a pause, Zenyatta struggled to keep standing as he tried again.”I feel your despair. Please come out, I wish to help you...you have nothing to fear from me.”

Another pause, silence.

Zenyatta thought over what to say, what he could offer to show he was there to help, but before he could form his words; something growled in the darkness.

It was a low, viscous sound, deep and loud enough to vibrate through his chassis. All at once the burning torturing his body became unbearable as the monk fell to his knees. He looked up in time to see one large green eye with a black needle thin iris stare out from the darkness, glaring at him with pure malice before something let out a deafening roared. Then Zenyatta saw nothing more, his vision, his body and core consumed by venomous purple fire.

He awake to the sound of his own warning alarms going off and his body convulsing as sensory processors recalibrated his surroundings.

On pure reflex the omnic shot up into the air, his mala taking formation around his body in a defensive stance. It took him a moment to remember where he was, fans loud and frantically spinning to cool his overheated body. A moment past, he looked down at the bed he had been lying on, then towards the window, his array burning bright in the darkness of the room.

A dream, it had only been a dream.

He placed a hand on his chest, focusing on returning his body make to normal function, much like a human would try to control their breathing. When his fans had slowed to their usual speed, Zenyatta followed himself away from the bed and stood at the window. It was still late at night, the moon was high in the sky and the stars were clear. The mountain and forest lay before him, bathed in cold pale moonlight. He reached up and touched his faceplate, still feeling the condensation on his metal. It had all felt so real.

His teal lights reflected against the glass as he stared up at the mountain, his thoughts lingering on the echoes of heat he could still sense through his body.

Rage.

There had been so much rage.

\--

The next day Zenyatta explored his surroundings.

He exited the inn at the crack of dawn, making sure to hover down the creaking stairs to avoid disturbing anyone from sleep. The sky was coloured in hazes of pinks and orange as he made his way through the settlement, cataloguing the different stores and facilities that would be available to him. There were maybe just over a hundred houses in Alosena, the residential homes all knitted together near the centre while the farms were spaced out around the outer reaches. Technology seemed to be limited to satellite dishes and farming equipment. Though if the residents had anything more advanced in their homes Zenyatta would not be able to tell without checking for connections, and that would have been rude.

He was happy to find a garage at least, and a post-office with a stronger outgoing connection. Both were closed on Sundays, but that was fine, there was no rush.

The direction he chose to venture varied as the hours past, weaving in and out of mostly deserted streets and offering a quiet ‘good morning’ to anyone he past. Most of the time he received a greeting back, even if they were confused by his presence.

When he was sure he had seen the entire residential hub, Zenyatta moved into the first stretches of the forest. Not too deep yet of course, he kept close enough to still see the man-made structures poking out through the trees.

With a silent gesture his Mala broke formation around his neck. The spheres paced in a circle of pulsing teal light above his head, chiming and swaying along as he walked the length of the settlements boundary; reaching out with their sensors and looping the feedback into his processor. He did not feel anything strange, but he could not help but notice the lack of life in the general area. It was...all too familiar.

Birds held no fears about visiting or nesting in human settlements, yet he had not seen or heard a single one since entering the hamlet; nor were his Mala picking up any other animals close by. Not until he came out onto the hills where livestock had been left to pasture.

There were a number of cows grazing on the grassy mounds, some looked up as the omnic walked closer, others were bold enough to approach him and nuzzle at his frame. He allowed them to sniff and nudge him, offering head pats and ear scratches, taking care to avoid the tags; until he heard the frantic patter of movement behind him

A sharp bark drew his attention downwards as a border collie began circling him, jumping left and right with excited sounds before it dropped low to the ground, tail wagging high in the air.

“Oh, hello there. Am I bothering your friends?” Zenyatta asked with an amused tone, crouching down and offering his hand for the dog to sniff. The animal eyed it curiously, raising its head towards the metal fingers before a whistle rang out, startling them both. Zenyatta watched as the dog stood to attention with perked ears and bounced away at full speed, running towards the forests edge. His optics adjusted and focused on a figure kneeling on the outskirts.

It appeared to be an older woman dressed in green coveralls, silver hair tied back in a plain ponytail; though she was facing away into the woods, she seemed to be leaning over something,. Zenyatta bridged the space between them and came to a halt behind her, walking past the dog who was sitting in the grass close by. The animal let out another sharp bark as if to signal the omnics approach.

”Alright Edger! I won't be another minuet. Ya dinners not going anywhere-owch!” She flinted and sat up, shaking her hand before pressing her thumb to her mouth with a muttered swear. Her change in posture revealed she had been attempting to free a thin line of wire from an iron peg in the ground.

“Are you alright?”

He had really not meant to startle her, but all the same the woman was suddenly on her feet and pointing what appeared to be a fully loaded rifle at his face. Ah, he had not noticed that in the tall grass.”My apologizes, I did not mean to scare you.”

The woman let out a breath, lowering the gun with a clear look of relief, which then snapped into clear annoyance.”Dammit are ya trying to give an old girl a heart attack? Don't go sneaking around like that!” She rolled her shoulder with a grimace of pain before grey ashen eyes looked Zenyatta up and down, unimpressed.

The monk felt a flush of awkwardness, he really hadn't meant to sneak up on her. “I am sorry, I was just curious. Are you...setting traps?”

The woman snorted, resting her weapon against the nearest tree.”No, I'm taking down what's left of the ones I set the night before, not that it's any of your business.” She narrowed her eyes, her tone suspicious.”Why you in my fields?”

Zenyatta paused, thinking over his words carefully, there was no reason to be dishonest.” I'm interested in exploring the forest. I'm on a pilgrimage you see, I arrived here yesterday-”

“Oh god. Just what we need. Not just a tourist, but a religious one. Give me strength!” The older lady rubbed her temples, pushing up her cap as her dog came to nuzzle against her leg.”Look. I know why you're here Omnic. So don't get cute.”

Zenyatta tilted his head, a little off put by her reaction.” Forgive me but I don't-?”

“You think you're the first tourist to come up here hoping to see the 'beast of Alosena' or whatever they're calling it down there?” She poked a finger against Zenyattas chassis and the monk instinctively took a step back, keeping clam despite the hostel bodily contact. ”Well you're not. You wanna piss around in the woods for a day be my guest. But this ain't a game to us, alright? It's not a fun little camp-fire story.”

He did not change his posture or tone of voice, remaining still and unimposing in his demeanour, it often helped put less welcoming humans at ease.”I can assure you I'm not here to take enjoyment out of your troubles. If you wish for me to leave I will, but...I can preform first aid if you need it?” He motioned to her hand, hoping to give a peace offering.

The woman raised her brow at that.”For this paper cut? Son I just lost one of my best damn cows to somethink that power walked through these wires like they were nothing! I ain't worrying about paper cuts right now.”

She pointed to the iron peg lying in the grass, and Zenyatta noticed there were more, all tangled on a single wire snaking along the boundary. He glanced up and around the area, now noticing there were snapped wires hanging from pegs still hammered into the trees. The woman saw where his gaze was aimed and laughed.”Yeah, snapped in two and pulled out the pissing trees! Them pegs were hammered in seven inches deep, and those wires were hooked to a generator! Should have shocked anything or anyone who touched them. Didn't stop my cow being spirited off in the night though.”

Zenyatta approached one of the trees as she talked, running his hand over the bark until his finger felt the indentation of one of the peg holes.” May I ask how much electricity was being fed through the wires?”

“Enough to cook a bear. But if you ask me that in court I'll deny it.” She spat on the ground and sighed.” At this rate I'm gonna lose my whole herd. Every month its either my cows going missing or Oliver’s sheep, makes no damn sense.”

“Yes.” He had to agree with her on that, Zenyatta could not think of any animal that would or could ignore the pain long enough to uproot an electric fence. Though he did find the use of such things cruel, he did understand the woman’s reasoning for setting up a perimeter. He glanced back towards the field behind him, compeering the size of the open land to the rather low number of cows grazing in it.”I don't suppose the generator could have been turned off before the pegs were-?”

“That generator was set up in my kitchen and running when I woke up the day Milly went missing.” The woman interrupted, her irritated tone suggested she had already had this conversation before.”Its loud to so I would have noticed if power was cut off. My fence was destroyed while it was on and if that ain't evidence this is people doing this I don't know what is.”

Zenyatta turned back to her, his faceplate not showing emotion, but she seemed to sense his questioning. The woman shook her head, reaching a hand down to rub at her dogs ears.” There are a lot of stupid, petty people in this world. Some don't think about how their actions hurt others, some don't wanna think. So they think its funny to go robbing people of their livelihoods for kicks! The others can say what they want but animals don't do...this!” She motioned at what was left of her wired barrier.

Zenyatta took a step to the side to avoid her rather animated finger pointing.”That is a somewhat depressing way to see the world. I'm sure there is a reason behind the theft.” Even if humans were responsible, people doing it for amusement was a rather large assumption to make.

The woman let out a mock laugh. “Hah! Live a little longer Omnic! See if you can keep that mentality up as you start to get stiff joints and shorter patience. Don't expect the best from people and you'll never be disappointed. Hell we don't even have anything bigger then deer up here, but some folks actually think we got some kind of-”

She cut herself off, realizing she had been rambling.”Nevermind. I got chores to do and a missing cow to report. I'm sure you got better things to do as well. So how about you get off my land?” Rifle in hand and dog at her side the old woman began walking away from Zenyatta, not looking back as she continued to speak.”Don't go up there Omnic. I know what I said before, but something IS living in those woods, people or some animal, either way its dangerous enough to take whole cows without anyone seeing.”

And with the last word left in the air Zenyatta was left alone, standing under the tall branches of the trees as he watched her grow smaller with distance. He made a sound with his synth that might have been a sigh. It was a shame, he really could have healed her finger.

Crouching down, his knees clicking in old habit, the monk reached out to inspect one of the pegs. Something shimmered at the corner of his optics, his processor noticed and at once his vision was locked on the small glittering object. Parting the overgrowth he plucked it between his fingers and held it up to the light, his array blinking curiously.”huh...”

It was flat and spade shaped, no bigger then a guitar pick and easily missed in the tall grass. When he turned it over in the sunlight the colours fluctuated between a royal jade and a bright green. It was quite beautiful, like a precious gem worn as jewelleryyet there were no holes for a chain. It did not feel like any stone he had held before, nor did the shape look artificially cut. To Zenyatta, it felt more natural.

If it had been smaller and more brittle, he might have called it a lizards scale.

He stood back up, his gaze once again returning to the outstretch of trees before him. Again there were no birds, only the wind, a trail of broken branches and a feeling. The monk was motionless for a moment, his hands clasped in front of him, the strange object held in his palm. Then, without looking back at Alosena; he stepped into the waiting forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took awhile to get out. xux been busy!


	4. Light in the Dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two mains finally meet 8D
> 
> Sorry this took so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some mild animal Gore. Everythings already dead but, yeah I know some people don't like that.

It did not take long to find the ravine, even if he had not been consciously searching for it. The forest grew denser as Zenyatta ventured deeper, he could hear the birds again, and the echoes of other creatures moving in unseen places. Moss covered everything in a thick layer of green as specks of pollen danced in sunbeams that managed to breach the canopy above. The monk took it all in, stretching his senses out while he moved slow and meticulous over a broken tree truck.

That was when he noticed the claw marks.

He had thought them the markings of a lightening strike that had caused the tree to topple over in the first place, but the bark was not scorched. That had been enough to give Zenyatta pause, kneeling down to inspect farther.

He felt familiar, jagged scars under his hands, as if some large animal had lost its balance and pierced the bark while crossing over. Zenyatta placed one finger against each mark and ran them along the length of the gashes. There were five claw marks, not four.

He shivered involuntary, clutching the small green 'stone' in his hand a little tighter. Nothing was stopping Zenyatta from turning away and heading back, the dread lapping at the back of his processor was hard to ignore. It had been many years since he had felt so anxious about the unknown and it was not a feeling he had missed.

His mala circled around him in an almost protective manner, one lighting up with a soft yellow energy. Zenyatta sighed, centring himself and remembering the small thought excises taught to him so long ago.

He should not worry about things that had not happened yet, it would only lead to self-fulfilling woes.

Clear his mind of doubt.

Do not focus on the fear.

Remember the crying in the cave.

When the anxiety lessened its hold on his core Zenyatta pushed on; finding more strange marking on the trees, upturned earth that may have been tracks, and blood. Specks of red staining the vegetation where something had been dragged and broken the surrounding nature. Zenyatta carefully examined a fern leaf and found the platter had long dried.

It was no wonder locals felt there was a beast stalking their mountain home; the creature wasn't exactly hiding its trail.The monk pushed through the vegetation and came out onto a narrow brook winding down in-between an embankment. It took him a moment to realize he had seen it before, though it had not held water in his dreams.

Ripples echoed out with each step Zenyatta took through the shallow water. It was cool against his sensors, a stark contrast to the all consuming heat the discord had given off before. But even as he drew closer, reaching the end of the ravine only to be met with a thick curtain of ivy and a carpet of ferns, Zenyatta could not sense any discord.

He tilted his head, puzzled for a moment at the dead end and the dramatically different atmosphere he found himself surrounded by. His dreams, they had meant something, how else could he dream of a place he had never been to before?

With a gentle motion he pushed into the ivy, careful not to break the stems as metal fingers felt nothing but open air behind them. A cool breeze brushed against his faceplate when he pushed the ivy aside, revealing the deep black maw behind it.

“Hello?” Zenyatta called out into the darkness, knowing there would be no reply. He could sense no-one in the darkness beyond, yet he was still hesitant to venture inside. Looking around the area, his forehead array blinked once before one of his Mala broke from the formation. It covered in the branches of the trees just above the embankment, senses ready to pick up anything that might wonder back to the cave.

With that done the monk stepped into the darkness, allowing the ivy to fall back into place behind him before his spheres illuminated the walls around him. The cave was much deeper then he had expected, his Mala flying ahead and unable to completely light up every corner of the tunnel as he walked. There was a coldness that felt almost unnatural, making the omnic shiver with uncertain steps as he turned a corner and felt something crunch under his foot. He looked down, a sphere covering near his legs so he could see. Zenyatta made a soft sound with his synth, his optics taking in the small ribcage he had accidentally crushed.

It was then that he picked up the smell of copper. Not strong, a human would not have noticed, but his sensors made it clear there was something in the air, something unpleasant. He continued to walk, keeping two Mala near the floor to avoid stepping on anything else. He passed by more bones, all of different sizes, most from smaller fauna. Zenyatta left the enclosed walls of the tunnel and found himself standing in open darkness for a moment, his Mala pushed forward and rose higher, illuminating a ceiling of stalagmites. Zenyatta sent all eight spheres out, using their feedback to calculate the size of the cavern. He could not see it all with such weak lights, but he could at least make an internal map.

Once they had made a complete rotation of the walls, Zenyatta made his way to the caverns centre, doing his best to avoid the carnage littering the floor. Most of the bones were scattered about like unfinished puzzles, while some still held together enough to resemble a complete animal. Zenyatta did not know enough about anatomy to identify the skeletons, though he could guess at what kind of creatures they had been. Deer, stags, some seemed bigger, maybe horses. His optic caught something rectangular and yellow on the floor, a plastic strip with faded numbers written across it. He thought back to the fields of cows in Alosena and the tags they had worn in their ears and his array dimmed.

It seemed the woman would not be seeing her cow again.

Something tall came into his line of vision and Zenyatta couldn't stop himself from jerking back, for a moment his imagination getting the better of him. Somehow staring at the yellowish white hill in front of him did not make reality any more comforting.

Nor did things improve when one of his spheres fell upon the beasts latest kill.

The corpse had been dropped onto the pile of bones like an offering on some hellish alter. Leftovers abandoned to rot and become apart of the morbid horde. There wasn't much left, the stomach was gone, leaving only the pulled apart rib cage and the bits too hard to chew. Zenyatta could not even begin to pounder what kind of animal would need to eat so many creatures to survive. Hadn't the beast only been causing trouble for two years? The tome he found himself in felt more like the den of some carnivore that had been hunting its prey for decades. How big could this beast possibly be-?

His ninth Sphere suddenly pinged with energy, the feedback was so sudden the omnic almost fell backwards. His circuits prickled with dread as a familiar sensation flowed over his body.

Something was coming.

It was too close for him to make it back down the tunnel without being seen.

Zenyatta scolded himself, he should have left the moment his spheres had confirmed the cave only had one entrance and exit.

The echo of something walking on scattered bones grew louder and the monks fans picked up. As fast as he was able Zenyatta called back his Mala and dimmed his forehead array. His back hit wall with a sharp clank as he sank low, doing his best to stay as small and unseen as possible. The footsteps grew louder, Zenyatta waited.

Discord and Harmony did not have mass or temperature despite how Mondatta had often described them in his lessons. Yet attempting to describe their true nature was like trying to imagine a new colour. The concept was there, but impossible to grasp with a limited mind and perspective. Which was why Zenyatta had always felt off when conversations with his fellow monks had forced him to describe Discord as cold or warm. Vocabulary was in itself limiting sometimes.

He felt no hesitance using such a word now, not with the suffocating mass of negative emotions slowly filling the darkness around him, it was _smouldering_.

Zenyatta felt his frame tremble against it, forcing him to cut off his synth in fear of making a sound. The cave seemed to echo on forever with noise as its unseen master returned to its den. The omnic could make out gargled heavy panting between the snapping of calcium leftovers, and though he was focused on staying calm against the tide of discord assaulting his senses, a small part of his core noted how uneven the creatures breathing was. Zenyatta could not see in the dark, his night vision may have been worse than a humans, but the beast couldn't have been more than five meters from where he was huddled.

Something wet slapped against the floor with a sickening thud, followed by the sound of tearing. Zenyatta could not stop himself imagining the visage of flesh being pulled from bone by large monstrous teeth, he thought against his fans and refused to let them pick up speed.

Then, something unexpected happened.

The tearing and crunching stopped, replaced by a harsh wheezing choke. Retching gave way to the sound of many wet things spilling out onto the gave floor. It gave the Monk pause, was this creature...sick?

The ground shook without warning, knocking him off balance enough to make him instinctively float upwards. Zenyatta panicked for a moment, the soft increased glow from his forehead array clearly announcing his presence in the darkness. But there was no reaction from the cave around him. Only the soft sound of breathing.

He did not move, past experiences reminding him that a silent predator did not mean a passive animal, the tigers of Nepal had been good teachers. A moment passed, then a minuet. Still nothing happened.

Zenyatta reached out his senses, trying to find any spark of awareness that might give away the creatures intent. He was not fast, though he was nimble enough to avoid a chase if need be.

He braced himself and allowed the smog of discord to touch him fully, deep enough to read the emotions, but Zenyatta had prepared himself for burning rage, only to find cold hollow Sorrow, Loss. Regret.

With an unwilling gasp he lowered back onto the floor, shivering. The sound did not seem to summon the creatures attention either, and Zenyatta was beginning to suspect it had lost consciousness.

That would explain why it's emotional state had changed so suddenly. Guarded people could be very different beings when lost to the honesty of sleep.

Zenyattas core skipped.

_People..._

 

With careful movements he ventured closure to where the breathing was, for now closing himself off from the discord, least he be drowned by it. All Omnic's had safety protocols built into their systems. It was as strong as any human survival instinct, and just as easily ignored by the foolish.

One of Zenyattas Mala hovered just above the palm of his outstretched hand, he took a moment to control his fans; then illuminated the sphere fully.

There were times when Zenyatta questioned the limitations of human and Omnic understanding. The machinations of the universe were truly wondrous, and with every new experience, new person, new destination; he felt himself change in small ways.

A moment ago he did not believe dragons were real, tangible creatures.

Now he knew they were.

Bigger then a draft horse, a large snouted head crowed by tall antlers atop a shaggy mane that ran along the spine, which stopped in a tassel of fur on a tail that must have been the same length as it's body.

All of Zenyatta's Mala became bright, pushing back the darkness as his fear was replaced by something else.

His optics scanned over scars, both new and old running along a thin quadrupedal frame. The creature was breathing on it's side, the green scaled skin was patchy, irritated in places. The Monk could make out the individual ribs under flesh that seemed far too thin. There was blood oozing from one particular wound just above it's right shoulder, discolouration had already started to set in.

Sitting on his knees, Zenyatta looked at the horrific carnage around him. Then at the emaciated and wounded Beast of Alosena before him. He stared at the creatures face, how its jaw was clenched, eyes closed as it struggled to breath through its nose.

It hurt.

A Mala hovered close to the Dragons head, its yellow glow becoming deeper as a small tail of light attached itself to the creature. After a moment it's breathing seemed to get more even, the grimace of pain leaving its face.

“You poor thing...” The pain in Zenyatta's voice would have been clear to anyone, if anyone had been there to hear it. He placed his metal hand against the Dragons neck, taking notice of the long healed scars running in far too perfect lines across the jaw and jugular. The newer marks seemed, less calculated, and the bite on the shoulder suggested things Zenyatta understood yet, didn't.

He felt cold, mournful, and couldn't quite understand yet why.

 

He just knew, he could not leave.

 


	5. Slow and Steady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta applies some suvival first aid. Genji has some interesting dreams.

The pain cutting into the flesh had been growing worse.

 

Nothing had stopped the agonizing way the ache burrowed into the muscle and bone. Licking at it had only made blood run out, scratching made it hurt worse. But it itched, it hurt and itched and biting out the pain did nothing but make it spread more. Light had come and gone and come again. Moving hurt, colours and shapes blurred and moved in ways they should not have moved. Finding meat had been harder, the air felt both hot and cold. There was something wrong with the inside. Consuming the flesh did not sooth the pain now.

 

It hurt.

 

Needed to get the pain out.

 

_'No! G҉҉e̶͢͝n̷̕͘j̢҉i̴̕͠҉  please! You're hurting yourself!'_

 

A familiar sound from something that had once kept the pain away long ago ran through clouded and frustrated thoughts.

 

_'I'm sorry M̵̸̷͡͝c̕͜͜r̢̛̛̕͜e҉̛͜ę̨͘͟, but we need to keep him muzzled. Look at what he's done to his leg.'_

 

_'Keeping him trap like that is making it worse Doc. Look at him! He...doesn't even recognize any of us anymore...'_

 

Sad sounds. Hurt. It hurt. Stop.

 

**Stop.**

 

A hand had pressed against his face, warm against cold scales.

 

_'Please. Please G҉҉e̶͢͝n̷̕͘j̢҉i̴̕͠҉.  If you're still in there, somewhere. Show me...please.'_

 

Didn't want to remember.

 

Something chimed in the fog breaking the stream of unwanted memory. For a moment, there was only the feeling of confusion, and then the sound repeated. Like ripples in water it stretch out over the darkness and faded, again and again. It was not an unpleasant sound, not at all. He focused on it, followed the calming echo towards different thoughts.

 

Memories of rain falling against an open window. Something had made a similar sound when the wind had brushed past his curtains.

 

It wasn’t an unpleasant sound.

 

\--

 

The flames formed deep shadows along the cave walls as Zenyatta attempted to keep the fire kindled. Dry birch wood crackled and splintered under the heat bathing the darkness in welcomed warmth and orange light. The omnic had done his best relocating the carcasses to where the fire could not reveal them, and for now that would have to do. After all, it wasn’t as if he could carry his new found friend outside.

 

When he was sure the fire would stay alive he cocked his head towards the large sleeping mound next to him. The dragon, for he could not find any other word to describe the creature, had been still for the last hour, curled on their side with the wounded shoulder and front leg exposed. Zenyatta had been keeping a steady watch, taking note of the irregular timed breathing and the shimmer of sweat running across the creatures green skin. Fevers were common problems when a wound was left untreated for so long, the monk knew the symptoms all too well.

 

Still, he could not help but stare at the way the scales seemed to change hues in the fires light, dancing with an almost sparkle as the dragons hide moved up and down with each intake of breath. He had felt an urge to run his hand over them, but thought it disrespectful. The patches of bare unscaled skin in places also made him worry of aggravating the irritation farther.

 

Zenyatta had risked leaving the cave long enough to collect ingredients necessary for treating infected wounds. The fallen tree he and the dragon had crossed to reach its den had been long dead, but the trunk had been strong enough to support such a large animal. Using its bark to fashion a crud bowl had proved tricky, after all it had been many years since he had crafted anything with his hands; but the end result was not unusable.

 

Upon returning, flora and water filled bowl in hand; Zenyatta laid his sash out like a picnic blanket, placing plants across the fabric in neat manageable piles.

 

“I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.”

 

He glanced over at the large lump that was still curled up where he had left it.

 

The monk picked up the flint rock he had sharpened to a point, and with practised ease began cutting up Yarrow flowers and Lavender leafs, his Mala hovering around him to provide extra light. Zenyatta did not know the local plant life as well as he would have liked for herbal medical treatments, but he could at least use what he knew to smooth the creatures injuries.

 

Antibiotics and stitches would of course be a better option, but he would have to work with what he had.

 

He scraped the plant cuttings into the bowl and mixed the concoction into a watery greenish paste, then left it to set near the fire. Humming to himself with an air of accomplishment Zenyatta stood, rolling his joints and stretching out his pistons before he began to untie his kasaya.

 

There wasn't much left of the monochrome piece of fabric, despite it once draping half his torso and legs from waist to metal calf. There were many of the Shambali who were well practised tailors, but their usual monk attire had not been made for rough travelling or combat, or Zenyatta, as many had pointed out with frustration. Most of his Kasaya had slowly been stripped away with wear and tear, but there had also been the incident in Mexico some years ago. Zenyatta had carried a mother dog in his arms through a monsoon with six wiggling pups wrapped in his robe. The puppies had enjoyed chewing on anything their hungry mouths could find, including his clothes. Oh how arrays would sigh at the sight of the flimsy cloth that now hung from his waist.

 

The dragon moved abruptly shaking Zenyatta out of his thoughts.

 

It's face grimaced in pain as it dragged its long talon like claws across the cave floor so hard they made sparks.The noise they made bounced of the cave walls and made Zenyattas noise receptors forcefully adjust. Its scales seemed to suddenly move from its hide, bristling into points before its tail rose up and slapped hard against the ground, Zenyatta narrowly managing to move out of the way.

 

A deep desperate whimper escaped the creatures closed mouth as it continued to shift and struggle in unconscious agony.

 

For a moment Zenyatta merely watched, hoping for the dragon to settle back down into stillness. Even willingly closing himself off from it, he could still feel the tendrils of discord branching out from its shivering body. When it showed no sign of calming down, the monk soundlessly hovered off the ground and moved closer. His Mala orbiting them both and pulsing with warm light as symbols began appearing above each shimmering sphere.

 

His Array lit up in a gentle smile as he placed his hand against the dragons forehead, humming with deep vibrations while his Mala chimed.

 

“Shh. You are safe. You are safe. Nothing will harm you.”

 

His voice was calm and factual, with a softness that betrayed his sharp angled exterior. Zenyattas optics focused on the scars running along the dragons body. Old ones, fresh ones; barely healed. He felt that ping in his core again, watching the giant of a predator before him seeming to cower in its sleep.

 

The mother dog had done that to.

 

“...You have suffered much, haven't you?”

 

He asked though expected no answer, sadness tinting his words as he slowly stroked the dragons snout. It continued to squirm for a moment, then, slowly its expression began to relax; Scales once again pressing down into a smooth green surface. Zenyatta continued to brush along the dragons neck, touching the strange shaggy green mane that betrayed its reptilian nature. It did not feel like hair or fur, coarse and almost sharp at the ends, yet was easy enough to move, he wondered if horse hair felt similar?

 

Still humming he moved to the dragons side, pushing his hand along as he felt the muscles lose their tension little by little. It still worried him to feel every rib so distinctively, food was going to be a problem. But for now his patient needed rest.

 

Once he was sure the dragon had fallen back into restful sleep, Zenyatta retrieved his make-shift bowl and took up his tattered kasaya. He kept his Mala in their meditation cycle as he got to work.

 

–--

 

For awhile there was only the ripples of gold running though the darkness. Cold, but better than the bad thoughts.

 

Something warm pressed against his face as whispers of reassurance drifted through a misty mind. A hand on his cheek, sounds, nice sounds, no, words. Someone was speaking to him. There was meaning in them, but it was just sound.

 

Another warm metal hand had done the same thing, before. Another voice had said soft nice words…

 

_'Please. Please G҉҉e̶͢͝n̷̕͘j̢҉i̴̕͠҉.. If you're still in there, somewhere. Show me...please.'_

 

Then pain.

 

His shoulder burst with a sharp stinging sensation that suddenly dragged the world back into focus. Colors burnt, smells stung.

 

Up! Needed to get up!

 

Hurt!

 

**It hurt!**

 

His body would not move the way he needed it to. His arms would not push up, his legs would not let him stand. There was ground beneath his feet but his palms felt thick and alien, he was too far from the floor yet he was on his hands. He could feel muscles that refused to bend the way they should have bent, it felt wrong. He felt wrong!

 

He screamed, a loud enraged roar that pierced through his skull as instinct took over. But just as everything threatened to become to much, a familiar golden light shimmed in the corner of his vision. Everything was shapes and colour, but the points of yellow hovering close by seemed to sooth the sensory overload. He found himself staring as the golden ripples got brighter. The chiming grew as warmth filled him up, stretching across his body to numb and rub out the confusion in his mind.

 

The pain lessened.

 

All at once the adrenaline seeped from his bones, leaving nothing but a sense of numb exhaustion. Thoughts of panic and wrongness sank back into the fog as his vision swam and his eyes grew heavy. He could make out...a shape.

 

It was unknown, it did not smell of meat, it was moving. There should have been fear, anger, curiosity, but he was too tired. Something was touching his face again, stroking over his cheek and making soft noises.

 

He didn't care.

 

He just wanted to sleep.

 

Zenyatta sat crossed legged, cradling the dragons head in his lap as one of his Mala tethered its energy to the body. He had expected the creature to wake when applying the remedy, but he had not accounted for the amount of panic it would summon.

 

“I am sorry.” He sighed, synth clicking as he turned his optics to his kasaya, now wrapped securely around the dragons shoulder. It had held, hopefully it would continue to do so as the wound healed. There were more open wounds, but the bite had been the worst, not surprising given the impressive rows of teeth Zenyatta had glanced when the dragon had roared. He continued to stroke their cheek, for the first time taking not of the severed whiskers near the snout. Would they grew back with time?

 

In place of discord he could feel a sense of still emptiness from them now, a common thing for someone whose emotions had been pushed to the brink, who must have been on the brink for a long time. What had happened to them to make them so…?

 

Zenyatta paused, fingers lingering for a moment as he collected his thoughts.

 

He would need...to ready himself for when the dragon regained consciousness. Again, his optics could not help but glance around at the piles of bones hidden away in the dark corners of the cave. He could only ask the Iris to aid him if things took a bad turn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry this took so long guys. But no worries next chapter will finally begin the full on Zen and Genji interactions. This chap was more of a build up while Zen gets Genji to consious working order. C8


End file.
